The Wilting Marigold
by Pupcake125
Summary: Shuuhei Hisagi is trying to keep his life on track. He is also torn between loving his girlfriend and helping a man he never knew could make such an impact on his life. What will he sacrifice? And will it all backfire in the end? More of the summary inside. Rated M for MULTIPLE reasons. ShuuxRan, IzuxShuu, IzuGin, GinxRan, MomoxIzuru.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God, this is my first Yaoi/angsty story and I'm really excited. I know some don't like yaoi, and that's not a problem with me at all! But I ask that if you don't like yaoi then don't read or if you decide to don't leave nasty comments and reviews. I've read plenty I don't like and been respectful and said nothing. Please do the same.**

**Anyway, a little info, this story is rated M and has some... pretty F'd up things in the later chapters. This story is going to be going slow and steady because I want to make it a long story. I will appreciate some patience from you readers. I promise, you will NOT be disappointed!**

**Here's a brief summary: Shuuhei Hisagi is struggling to make ends meet with his new home and job which is slowly plummeting. Desperate for love and confused about himself, he seeks out a relationship and later becomes attached to a waiter at a café down the street. But when the blond waiter's past becomes more and more clear, will he still want to be with him? And who is the mysterious author that keeps sending the paper anonymous entries? Can Shuuhei get his life in the right track, or will all end in disaster? GOD! I can't wait to get this started~!  
**

**WARNING: Story contains sexual situations, language, angst, blood, and suicide (especially in later chapters) **

**First chapter is pretty short, but it's just the beginning! My first very dark fanfiction! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Hisagi surprisingly had enough time to stop at a local café in the nearby town he lived at. Usually he would wake up a little later to his likings and he'd have to rush to get to work. But today was different. Today he had time to relax in the morning before facing work and his boss.

He entered the tiny facility and one of the waitresses sat him down at the small table. Shuuhei pulled out his laptop from his bag and placed it on the small table in front of him, opening it and quickly started to type.

'_Price of silver went down... damn..._' Shuuhei dealt with exchanging silver for money when he got the chance. He bought it from others and sold it again. It was a small profit on the side from his actual work. It didn't get him much, but helped pay his bills in the long run. "If that's the case the silver watches I have won't sell for the original price it was a few days ago..." he said to himself.

"Hello," a shy voice came from beside him. Shuuhei looked up. A tall blond-haired man stood in a standard waiter uniform. White shirt with long sleeves, long black dress pants and a black apron tied around his waist. His long blond bangs covered his left eye. "I'll be your waiter. What would you like?" he asked politely.

"A cup of coffee." Shuuhei answered. The man wrote it down on his pad.

"Anything else?"

"No, but thank-you." Shuuhei replied and went back to his laptop.

"It'll be out in a few minutes." he said as he walked away. Shuuhei was still a little upset about the price drop of silver. He was lucky enough if he got any gold to sell. Last piece of gold he sold was a few years ago, which got him the house he was currently living in. Sure his job was paying it enough, but this was what really got him by. If this crashes, he'll be low on money and somewhat lost.

"Hmm..." Hisagi pondered as he fondled the chain around his neck. This little beauty was the most expensive piece of sterling silver he had. He received it from France. It was expensive, and he ended up liking it so much he decided not to put it on the market. Now he was wondering if he should...

"Here you go." a small cup of coffee was placed on the table next to his wrist.

"Thank-you." Hisagi thanked the man and the blond put a piece of paper on the table, which Hisagi knew it was the bill.

"No problem. Have a nice day." the man smiled and walked away. Shuuhei quickly gulped down his coffee and put a tip on the table for him. It was getting late and if he arrived even five minutes early, his boss may give him hell. He returned his laptop to his bag and stood up. On his way out the door, Shuuhei noticed the man who waited on him limping towards one of the tables. Was he always limping? He didn't notice it when he was near him. With a worrisome frown, Shuuhei left the café and drove off to his work.

* * *

Shuuhei clocked in and got to his desk. He took out his laptop and got right to work. The building Hisagi worked for made a good sum of money, but all of that went to keeping the building up and running. His salary was good. He was able to afford his house, his car, and feed himself everyday, but there was always that fear of being laid off in the back of Hisagi's head. Shuuhei's job was a newspaper business. He reviewed and did summaries of articles or things that happened in the county he lived in. It was a pretty good selling paper, but there was the competition to deal with.

"You're early," a deep voice said behind him.

"Yes, sir." Hisagi answered, not taking his eyes off his laptop's screen.

"Good. Don't forget about the meeting today, Shuuhei." he said.

"Yes, Kensei." Shuuhei answered. Shuuhei's boss was Kensei Mugumura. This man was like a brick wall. He was tough and pushing, but Shuuhei knew he meant well. He wanted to keep everything going smoothly. Shuuhei didn't mind. If it weren't for Kensei pushing him, he wouldn't have gotten a promotion last year. He was proud of it, but at the same time felt a little overwhelmed.

"He's right. You are awfully early." another voice said next to him. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and looked to his left.

"Yumichika, you are always early. Why is it such a surprise?" he asked. The younger male shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Just not used to seeing you here so early. I mean, I'm always early because I need to look good for the day. You, on the other hand, must be early for one of two things." he said.

"And they are?"

"You're either late all the time and got threatened to get fired, or you're sucking up to Kensei and trying to be a good little boy." Yumichika teased. Shuuhei just shook his head in disgust.

"You're an idiot, Yumichika. How did you get this job again?" he growled. Yumichika flipped his hair.

"Why I'm a critic, remember?" he smiled. "Kensei loved my use of words. Besides, my vocabulary is outstanding compared to everyone here in this building. And you know it." Shuuhei rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop. Yumichika was a critic. Whether it be food, movies, products; anything that this stuck-up bastard could bash about. Shuuhei was okay with him... when he wasn't being a total dick. Shuuhei was in charge of publishing articles and works submitted by the community whenever he got them. Some of them were really good. And others... well, they could be better. The ones that were too "explicit" were rejected.

"I'm early today because I woke up early and stopped at the café down the street from my house. Can I not enjoy what my town has to offer?

"So you find a relationship yet?" Yumichika asked. Shuuhei paused at typing.

"Not yet. Why do you care?" he spat back at him.

"Just wondering. After all, I did find mine." Yumichika bragged.

"And I could care less." Shuuhei retorted. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

The meeting flew by and so did the rest of Shuuhei's day. He just couldn't wait to get home. He had twelve other long articles to read. He drove home and got out of his car and went straight inside. Shuuhei's house was small. It was sort of like a Ranch home. He had a living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a couple of closets scattered around the house along with an attached garage. The front lawn and back yard weren't too big, but it supplied him with enough space to be comfortable.

Shuuhei put his bag down in his room and gathered some clothes to take a shower. It was barely past five o'clock, but Shuuhei was rather tired, and after he got out of the hot shower, he was even more fatigued. However, he still had the articles to finish.

Shuuhei lied in bed with his laptop and went through the articles to read. He was getting bored of this to be honest. These people complained about the same thing. The traffic, the speed limits of the neighborhoods, how healthy school lunches are, how the economy is ruining their lives...

"The economy is ruining everyone's lives..." Shuuhei whispered to himself. He groaned in an enervated irritation. Sometimes Shuuhei felt like telling these people to stop complaining, seeing as most of these people have money coming out of their asses like no tomorrow. It made Shuuhei sick. If anyone should be complaining it should be him. His business just may hit the ground and he'll be out on the streets if that happens. These people don't have to worry about anything like that. Which is why Shuuhei believed they should just shut up and deal with it.

With an agitated sigh, Shuuhei was about to exit out of his laptop and go to bed when he received an e-mail. It was from Yumichika. '_This was going to be good_...' he thought. He opened the letter. The subject read,

_Got this late-nighter. Review it for me. I'm not good at poetry._

Shuuhei read the bottom attachment.

_When the heart you've known_

_ Starts to fade into the dark _

_ All hope is slaughtered..._

Shuuhei felt an ominous feeling after reading this. There was no author whom claimed this. And he can't just publish an anonymous work. There may be fighting. Should he approve this and publish it? It seemed pretty damn dark and depressing. In fact, if he posts this, papers may not sell. But he didn't want to reject it for some reason...

"Maybe I'll save this for later." Shuuhei said to himself and saved it to his desktop. He'll ask the opinion of Kensei tomorrow. As for now, he was going to bed. He turned out the light and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Shuuhei was the type to just stare off into space for hours and fall asleep from early afternoon, to very early the next morning. He had a lot on his mind lately. Like the silver's price going down... what would that mean for him in the future? Getting his hands on gold is as common as seeing sharks walk on land. And his job... stocks weren't good in the meeting this afternoon, so that really made him worry. If he loses this job, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want to go back to that apartment life. It wasn't for him. He was too claustrophobic for that lifestyle again. And what Yumichika said to him earlier...

_"Ikkaku and I have been together for three years and in another year or so we're getting a pent house in Tokyo. How about you, Shuuhei? Have you even had a relationship before?"_

Shuuhei wasn't one to let words get to him, but he couldn't help but let this get drilled into his head. No, he has never had a relationship before... because he wasn't sure who exactly he liked. Back in high school he always got the girls, but never settled with one. In college, he wasn't sure if he liked girls or guys at that point. Now he was confused. He was mixed up and his head wasn't sure who or what he liked. So he decided to stay single. That way he didn't have to confuse himself. Not to mention how socially awkward he is around women... And for years he's done that. But now... he doesn't like the lone wolf life. He thought that being by himself would benefit him in the end, but now it kind of hurt to be alone. Especially with Yumichika bragging about his relationship. The bastard has been doing it for four months now. Shuuhei was close to snapping at him.

'_Maybe I should try to get someone... but I don't know who..._' Hisagi thought. With a heavy sigh he decided the best decision to do now was the get to sleep. He had to get up early tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Boring, right? I swear, this will get better. Just give it some time! I promise you won't regret it! Shuuhei's pretty confused sexually, huh? Don't worry, I'll fix that. ;) Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	2. The Search for Love

**Finally got to update this. I hate being busy with pointless stuff and having writer's block to boot. Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

The morning came fast; faster than Hisagi expected it to and he begrudgingly rolled out of bed as his alarm went off. He hit the shower then dressed quickly and grabbed his laptop and bag before heading out to go to the café he went to yesterday. Shuuhei was thinking about going to this café everyday as sort of a... routine. Yeah, that sounded nice. Get up, have a cup of coffee and relax before heading off to work. Plus, that café was pretty popular in town and he's seen some pretty women go there often whenever he drove past. Maybe he could make his move there. He'd like to settle down now... after all, he was 28. It was time he got someone, get married, and maybe even have kids. But still... he was a little lost sexually. He still felt he had feelings for the same sex, but... he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a phase and he'd fall out of it. Until then, he had to focus on one thing: girls.

Shuuhei got in his car and drove to the café. It was early, the town had barely woken up, so he wasn't surprised that barely anyone was in the café when he looked through the window. Nonetheless, he got out of his car and walked inside.

Upon walking through the door, Shuuhei was greeted immediately by the same waitress whom took him too his table yesterday and he smiled. She smiled back too.

"Hey, weren't you here yesterday morning?" she asked him, her brown eyes bright and warming. Shuuhei nodded.

"Yeah I was." Shuuhei answered.

"Could this mean that you'll become a regular?" she asked as she led him to his table.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. So long as I can wake up early enough everyday. I am somewhat of a heavy sleeper." he made her giggle. He sat down at his table and looked up at her. She was kind of cute... brown hair in a ponytail, short in height, brown eyes and petite figure. She was pretty cute. But... Shuuhei didn't think she was his type. He needed someone taller, more shapely and, well, different.

"My name's Momo. What can I get you." she asked. Hisagi focused on her question and almost had to fight back his blush.

"Oh, just a cup of coffee. Nothing else." Shuuhei said with a nervous smile. As Momo jotted it down on her pad, Shuuhei caught eye of the double doors that led to the kitchen by the cash register. They opened, and the blond waiter came out with a small plate with a few glasses full of different colored liquids in them. Shuuhei watched and sure enough, he was limping. Just like yesterday.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." she smiled and walked away. Shuuhei watched her leave and stopped at the double doors where the blond male stopped too. He looked at her, smiled and as she said something inaudible, he chuckled a bit before the two returned behind the doors to the kitchen.

'_Damn..._' Hisagi looked out the window. '_She's probably taken... and I'm not surprised that it would be him. They've probably known each other a long time. Damn it, I don't stand a chance._' That had always been one of Shuuhei's worries. He had always worried about asking a girl out, finding out she was already taken and, not only being crushed, but also being beaten up by the girl's boyfriend for "trying to steal his girl". Which is why he's always been shy to ask anyone out for that matter. It'll most likely end not too well for him. '_Maybe not now..._' Shuuhei frowned, realizing he was no match for dating. Maybe he just didn't have the knack for finding love... nor will ever find it. Looks like he was going to be the lone wolf after all...

"Momo!" a woman's voice echoed through the small quiet building. Shuuhei's attention was directed up front. And as soon as he locked eyes on the woman standing with Shuuhei's waitress, his heart skipped a beat. "I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything?" the taller woman said. She was tall, taller than Momo by a lot. She had long, wavy strawberry-blond hair that draped off her shoulders. Her face was round and had a bright smile on it. Shuuhei could make out her bright icy-blue eyes. And her body... it was mouth-watering to Shuuhei. This woman. This... goddess... she was beautiful!

"Holy shit..." Shuuhei said just above a whisper. This woman was gorgeous. Not to mention her chest. Her cleavage was nearly popping out of her shirt, and making Shuuhei a little too excited. '_She looks amazing... and she's almost as tall as me!_' Shuuhei observed. He watched Momo seat the older woman and then head off back to the kitchen. At this point, Shuuhei couldn't stop looking at her. She was facing _towards_ him. Her face was so bright and shiny like porcelain. Her lips were so full and lush and Shuuhei could only imagine how soft they were. How he would love to mold his to hers in a long, passionate kiss. He pictured himself holding onto her hips as he locked lips with hers, not loosening up and-

'_Woah! Woah, woah woah woah! Stop right there, Shuuhei Hisagi!_' Shuuhei realized how wrong the thoughts were he was thinking. He doesn't even know this woman! He's only seen her face and heard her voice not three minutes ago. Now he's going and thinking dirty thoughts about her? '_For shame, Shuuhei. Have you no dignity?!_' Shuuhei was ashamed of himself. He bit his tongue and put his head down, not wanting to see the woman. He pulled out his laptop and quickly logged into his account and went on the silver website. He saw the price had not dropped any lower. That was a good thing. He was planning on selling some silver chains this weekend. That should bring him in about $40... oh Christ this was hard. How could he not stare at her? She was beautiful! If only he had the balls to ask her out... but... there was still that irrational fear in the back of Shuuhei's mind...

"Here you are." Shuuhei nearly jumped when Momo put his coffee on the table.

"Oh, uh thank-you." Shuuhei stuttered.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I could get you?" Momo asked. Shuuhei wanted to say no, when an idea came to mind...

"Actually, there is one thing." he said. Momo looked at him. "Who is the woman you were just talking to?" he asked.

"Her name is Rangiku. Why?" Momo asked.

A few minutes later, the blond waiter walked over to Rangiku and placed a small cappuccino on the table next to her cup of coffee she had previously ordered. Rangiku gave both the cup and the waiter a questioning look.

"Sorry, but I didn't order this." Rangiku told him. Frowning, the blond waiter replied,

"I know. Someone else did."

"For me?" Rangiku wondered. He nodded. "From who?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Ask Momo when she comes out. She told me to just put it on your table." he said and walked back to the kitchen. Rangiku looked at the cup of coffee. Who would've ordered it for her? At that moment she looked up and automatically locked eyes with Shuuhei, who looked terrified to say the least sitting three seats away from her. She studied him further. He was lean and built, spiky black hair, handsome features. Did he order this for her?

Rangiku pointed to the cappuccino and mouthed, 'Did you order this for me?' and Shuuhei briefly nodded. It was then Momo walked up to Rangiku with the bill. Without another glance, Rangiku stood up and went to the cashier to pay and then left, leaving the cappuccino on the table untouched. Shuuhei felt his heart sink low.

"I was shot down..." Shuuhei whispered. He saw her walk down the street and disappear. She was gone... "What went wrong?" he asked himself. He stared down at his laptop, completely heart-broken. This is why he wasn't cut out for dating...

"Excuse me?" Shuuhei slowly looked up at Momo, who handed him his check. "Are you doing okay?" she asked, almost worriedly. With a sigh, Shuuhei nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he said depressingly.

"That was very nice of you to order something for Rangiku, but," she cut off, taking Shuuhei's empty cup. He looked at her curiously.

"But what?"

"Rangiku can't drink cappuccino." Momo informed him. Shuuhei's jaw dropped.

'_Why the HELL didn't she tell me that before?!_' Shuuhei felt angry. He fucked up and he didn't even mean it!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had another table waiting." Momo apologized. Shuuhei sat back, stunned with disbelief.

"It's all right. Um, I have to get going. Here's your tip." Shuuhei handed her the money. Momo was a little taken back. The tip was a little too much. "Keep it. You deserve it." Shuuhei said and walked out.

* * *

_Being a lone wolf is what every man dreams of._

_ Being Casanova of his own place; the king of the castle, ruling over his imaginary kingdom of servants._

_ But the one thing he's missing is a mate; his queen. His other half that completes his world, and it seems that when he finally does find his queen, it's near to impossible to-_

"Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei nearly chucked his laptop at the sound of his boss's voice shattering his thoughts. He exited out of his blog and quickly got back on his website.

"S-sorry, Kensei." Shuuhei stuttered without looking at him.

"You'd think after that meeting yesterday you'd take this more seriously. Don't let it happen again." Kensei warned before stalking away. Shuuhei sighed. Looks like he'll have to write his blog later.

"Oo, someone got a little mad, huh?" Yumichika snickered beside Shuuhei. Shuuhei paid no mind to him. "Ya know ever since the stocks went down Kensei's been a little edgy hasn't he?" Yumichika said.

"He has every right to be," Shuuhei replied, "That's bad news for us I'm not sure if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. But that doesn't necessarily mean it's bad news for me. After all, I'm one of their best workers here. As for you..."

"Are you implying I'm not a good worker?" Shuuhei growled. "I've been here for years, Yumichika, as for you, you started not that long ago. I wouldn't be so cocky about it" Shuuhei warned. Yumichika only chuckled.

"Longevity has nothing to do with keeping a job these days, Shuuhei. That much I thought you would know." Yumichika remarked.

"Shut your mouth." Shuuhei spat. "Anyway, what was that poem you sent me last night? Gave me the creeps, you jerk."

"Creeped me out just as much. That's why I sent it to you. Thought you could do something with it." Yumichika said unamused.

"Well I can't do anything with it." Shuuhei said.

"Then delete it. It's too dark to put into the paper anyway." Shuuhei thought for a second. It wasn't often that the common people of this town were allowed to express their talents for things. And that's when he got an idea. Shuuhei stood up and walked away towards the hallway. Yumichika watched him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To propose and idea."

"A poetry column?" Kensei repeated after hearing what Shuuhei told him. "You want me to put a poetry column in the paper? Why in the world would I do that?" Shuuhei didn't want to say that Yumichika sent him a poem last night that sparked his idea because then he couldn't give credit to the person who gave him the idea in the first place. Shuuhei had it all planned out and in a matter of minutes.

"Kensei, imagine how many more issues we'll sell if people could submit their works to the paper. They'll buy it to see what they've made in the paper plus hundreds of others. Then others will submit and want to buy, not to mention friends and family members buying to see their close one's work out to the public." Shuuhei explained. Kensei was silent, thinking long and hard. Shuuhei felt like sweating. What was he going to say? Was he going to approve or reject it?

"Shuuhei, it's a good idea in thought," Kensei said after a while of silence. Shuuhei felt a little crushed... "But it'll take a lot to make a new space in the paper just for poetry. Plus, how many people really write poetry? And we can't forget about copyright. There are a number of issues with this. And I really want to add something new that will draw attention to us, but I don't think this'll work." Kensei said honestly. He was right in so many ways. Shuuhei nodded in understanding.

"I see where you're getting at." he replied lowly.

"I like your enthusiasm to add something new to the paper, Shuuhei. But this isn't quite it. If you have any other ideas you'd like to offer come and see me. You're dismissed." Kensei said. Shuuhei nodded.

"Yes, sir." Shuuhei stood up and exited Kensei's office. That didn't go as he planned, but at least Kensei considered it. But what could he do to improve the paper and bring in money like it used to again? It was frustrating for him. But he was good at hiding his emotions. He needed to for now...

Shuuhei returned to his desk and logged back onto his laptop. Yumichika beside him studied his features.

"You seem a little crushed. What happened? You get fired?"

"Will you shut up and keep your nose out of my business for one day?" Shuuhei snapped. "I'd appreciate it for _one _damn day!" Yumichika was nearly unmoved by Shuuhei's harshness, as if he was used to it.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone." Yumichika turned back to his computer and began typing again. Shuuhei sighed silently, trying to settle his nerves. This guy was going to get it good later. One day, but not today...

* * *

Later that night when Shuuhei stepped out of the shower, he ignored to dress completely, only dressing in boxers and a tank top for the hot night air and slipped into bed. He logged onto his laptop again and saw the price of silver went up a few cents. It was good news, but it wasn't as great as the price of gold, which Shuuhei didn't have. One gold ring or bracelet is all he wanted. With that money he could put it aside just in case something goes wrong. As for the silver chain around his neck, that wasn't going anywhere. This one he really did like.

Shuuhei sighed as he relaxed against the pillows in bed. He heard the eerily quiet streets outside. It really was painful to be alone. Shuuhei hated this feeling. More than ever now. Especially after what happened today.

'_She probably never wants to see me again..._' Shuuhei thought about Rangiku. Damn she was beautiful... and he messed it up. '_Damn, that waitress should've warned me. She probably thought I was insulting her._' Shuuhei rolled over and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Rangiku... he only saw her for a matter of fifteen minutes and he couldn't get her out of his head. Probably because he made a fool of himself in front of her. This is what he gets for trying.

He was mad now. Mad at himself. Mad at Momo. Mad at work. Definitely mad at Yumichika. That asshole. So inconsiderate to people's feelings. And now it was reflecting off him. Something he didn't want.

'_As much as I don't want to go back tomorrow, I will... so she knows I'm not mad at her..._' Shuuhei decided that avoiding the café was a bad idea. After all, it was the establishment's fault Momo didn't warn him of Rangiku's possible deadly allergy to the drink he ordered her. God that still had him fuming. But it was getting late now. If Shuuhei let his emotions get the better of him he'll never get to sleep. So he closed his eyes and sighed one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

The car pulled up against the sidewalk and Shuuhei stepped out. He had to admit, despite getting up early and chasing away girls, this place did have good coffee. As Shuuhei entered, he saw Momo slink through the double doors to the kitchen. Could she maybe be nervous to speak to him again after yesterday morning?

"Hello, again." the blond waiter greeted him. The one that limped heavily all the time.

"Hey." Shuuhei greeted with a smile. He was led by the waiter to a table and he sat down.

"Just a cup of coffee?" the waiter asked with a smile. Shuuhei nodded.

"You know me so well." Shuuhei said sarcastically. With a small chuckle from the waiter, he walked away and Shuuhei sighed. This quaint little place was never crowded, and usually the same people were in here when he was. He was thinking about coming here after work too since all he did was stay cooped up at home.

"Here you go." Shuuhei was almost startled when the waiter came back nearly a minute later. Shuuhei thanked him, but noticed that he didn't get his check right away.

"Uh, excuse me." the waiter turned at the sound of Shuuhei's voice. "I didn't get my check."

"It's already been paid." the blond said. Shuuhei blinked at him.

"It has?" Shuuhei wondered. The waiter nodded. "By who?" Shuuhei wondered. Without speaking, the waiter quickly cocked his head in the opposite direction and Shuuhei looked forward. There sitting just a couple of tables away... it was her... it was Rangiku! Shuuhei's jaw dropped. She was smiling at him... she was here and _smiling_ at him... and she even bought him coffee! "R-Rangiku?" Shuuhei stuttered. It was then she stood up and walked over to his table, passing the smiling waiter and sitting down across from him. Did Shuuhei do it? Did he really win her over?

**Did Shuuhei really do it? Did he really win Rangiku over? And what will become of his job in the future? Find out later!**


End file.
